Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods and systems for automatically assigning map points to anatomical segments. Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and systems for determining mechanical activation times for map points of the heart.
A prevailing theory regarding response to cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) is that the therapy corrects mechanical dyssynchrony of the heart. Therefore, methods and systems have been proposed to accurately assess the dyssynchrony. The dyssynchrony information can be used to predict response to CRT as well as optimize LV lead placement and CRT programming parameters. Today, most methods to assess dyssynchrony involve echocardiography. However, in certain circumstances, conventional echocardiography techniques may experience errors that lead to inaccurate characterization of dyssynchrony. Further, questions still remain as to which specific approach(es) are preferred for assessing dyssynchrony, with various indices being used with mixed success. Further still, echocardiography studies are not intraoperative, therefore do not capture certain information that is otherwise of interest during the CRT procedure.
Today, various cardiovascular navigation systems exist. For example, the St. Jude Medical MediGuide™ (MDG) cardiovascular navigation system is a 3-D electromagnetic navigation system that provides real-time position and orientation information regarding sensors embedded in electrophysiologic tools. The MDG system is integrated with a fluoroscopic (or other diagnostic) imaging system and tracks the sensors continuously within an imaging volume defined by the fluoroscopic system, on both live and recorded background diagnostic images.
Recently, it has been proposed to utilize the MDG system to identify a desired (e.g., optimal) location for placement of a left ventricular (LV) lead. For example, the MDG system systematically records information associated with various endocardial and epicardial locations in the LV. Depending on the size of the heart and other factors during the procedure, there may be various numbers endocardial LV map points and various numbers of epi-cardial map points at which the MDG system obtains recordings for each patient.
A need exists for improved methods and systems that can automatically assign map points, collected by cardiovascular navigation systems, to anatomical segments. A need also exists for improved methods and systems that can determine mechanical activation times associated with the map points.